


All you do is just talk back

by Mayniac



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom John Deacon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Brian May, i ship them just like that, sex of anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayniac/pseuds/Mayniac
Summary: plot what plotThe mood in the studio started to become more and more dangerous the past few weeks. The creative ideas couldn't meet at all and there was no day when Brian, Roger or even Freddie didn't have a fight over something completely unimportant. Brian felt like he's constantly in an angry state of mind which was kind of satisfying to be honest. It was a pretty similar feeling to being high on adrenaline after a great show. But he also talked without thinking which made the situations like this.





	All you do is just talk back

Brian watched angrily Roger running out of the studio. During the previous half hour they were basically doing nothing but shouting as loud as they could, the worst possible things they had in mind. He didn't even remember what was the cause of the debate. Probably some usual problem: Roger playing too fast, Brian too slow or they didn't play the song the way Brian wanted. To be fair it was Brian's song therefore he had the right to tell his exact ideas and ask the others to play like it. 

The mood in the studio started to become more and more dangerous the past few weeks. The creative ideas couldn't meet at all and there was no day when Brian, Roger or even Freddie didn't have a fight over something completely unimportant. Brian felt like he's constantly in an angry state of mind which was kind of satisfying to be honest. It was a pretty similar feeling to being high on adrenaline after a great show. But he also talked without thinking which made the situations like this.

He knew Roger will eventually calm down and come but it still stopped the recording and they were wasting time. He took a deep breath and found himself a little calmer. Though he didn’t dare to look at his bandmates who must’ve been very annoyed about Brian’s and Roger’s childish behavior. 

“That’s nice” said John with great sarcasm. “I mean wow we played for like 40 minutes? A miracle”

“Why is it always me to blame?” defended himself Brian, already feeling angrier. “Roger is just as bad. It’s not my fucking problem that he can’t manage his temper.”

“To be fair you do everything to make him lose it” said Freddie. “Why can’t you just shut the fuck up and play?”

“Well i’m sorry but everything i said had to be said. That’s how the song should be.”

“Neither of you talked about the song” said John in an annoyed tone. “You’re getting on each others nerves by just breathing.”

“Maybe we should take this day off. Or better to say, you and Roger should.” said Freddie. “We stay here, in a peaceful and quite environment and maybe write something nice. You two calm down in the meantime.”

John nodded and they looked at Brian with the same i’m-waiting-for-you-to-leave expression. Brian huffily packed his guitar and left the studio without any other word spoken. John and Freddie stayed at the place and while Freddie tried to make his vocals perfect on a track John got an idea.

…

“What’s that?” asked Brian in a dangerously soft voice. 

“I wrote it yesterday” said John, pretending not to feel uncomfortable.

It was early in the morning and only the two of them were in the studio. They knew that Freddie will be late and they assumed Roger’s with him too since they were at the bar together yesterday night, while John was working on his track and Brian was staring at his ceiling, overthinking way too much.

“I wrote it after you left”

“After you and Freddie made me to leave” snapped Brian.

“- after you left due to anger issues” John raised his voice.

“I dont have anger issues!”

“Shouted Brian calmly” mocked him John.

“If you have problems you can just say them instead of being childish and write a damn song like it’s not about me” 

“You don’t fucking listen!” 

“Don't push your luck  
I'm ready to attack  
'Cause when I'm trying to talk to you   
All you do is just talk back

well that’s a nice way to communicate really, now i’m all ears” said Brian, trying to defend himself from the growing frustration.

“Fuck you” snapped John and stared right into Brian’s eyes. “And just for the record, there aren’t gonna be any fucking guitar solos, not even a single note on guitar in this song”

“I bet” Brian holded back a snort. 

“I wouldn’t if I was you cause I won’t change my mind. You’re the worst tempered, biggest asshole i’ve ever met and I never ever want to work with you aGAIN!” 

John raised his hands to push away Brian, but he was caught by his wrists.

“What the..” he didn’t have time to finish his sentence for Brian pushed him to the wall, not trying to be gentle at all. “Brian..”

Soon his lips were taken by Brian’s, kissing them aggressively. It was purposeless to try to free his hands, since Brian was much more stronger than him. Actually John didn’t know that Brian was that strong. Rough kissing was never his style but somehow he felt that Brian knows exactly how to touch his lips with his own. Every single nerve in his mouth, inside and outside became extremely sensitive and he moaned into the kiss. He tilted his head back and tried to catch his breath, which he couldn’t really do because of Brian’s fierce and passionate kisses. He tried to move over a little bit, overwhelmed by the sensations but he only got his already almost full erection againts Brian’s thigh. He let out a load moan and grabbed Brian’s upper arm. 

Brian smirked into the kiss as he felt his member againts him. He started to move his lower body very slowly, just softly touching John every time, while he moved down on John’s neck. John was a moaning mess within seconds and they still has their clothes on. His face was red of lust and embarassement, his legs were trembling while he was pinned to the wall by Brian of all people who seemed to be a professional in seducing someone, like he did with John. He left hickeys, soft kisses and even bites on John’s neck which soon became just as oversensitive as his lips earlier. John groaned and his voice broke while Brian sucked on his neck again, still moving his lower body. 

“Mm gonna come” mumbled John, closing his eyes in shame. Here he was, literally almost coming by the hands, or better to say the mouth of his bandmate.

Brian parted away from John a little bit, but still held him. 

“Can you come only from my kiss?” he murmured. “Can you come undone by me touching you only on your lips and neck?”

John shivered as he heard his words right next to his ear and it went straight into his cock. Brian licked his ear and sucked behind it. He continued to mutter between kisses and as he bit a spot on John’s neck, he led his hand down on John’s spine. John jerked his hips forward and met with Brian’s own hardness. All the sensation and the thought of Brian’s erection made him reach his climax and his body was shaking as he cameinto his pants.

He closed his eyes in his pleasure, but he felt that Brian lifted him up and took him to the couch. He expected him to leave but instead Brian climbed over him and kissed him again, not less passionately.

John moaned and couldn’t decide if because of pleasure or pain. His eyes still closed, he felt Brian’s slender fingers on his shirt and soon the shirt was removed. 

“I- i can’t” whispered John. “I’m too sensitive”

His eyes met with Brian’s, who reached for his lips again to say againts them

“Yes you can. You’re gonna come for me again” 

With that he kissed down on John’s chest, paying special attention to his nipples. John cried out of the feeling as Brian sucked on one of them while he got the other one between his two fingers. He reached down for John’s belt and quickly took his and his own pants as well. 

Whatever John has said, he couldn’t deny the fact that he was already half hard. He watched as Brian moved down on his chest and touched his thighs. It seemed like anything Brian touches burns on fire for John. His cock aimed for touch and it was getting visible. Brian kissed his inner thighs and John found himself hoping that he will suck him off. He pushed himself further as he felt Brian’s breath on him.

“What is it with you, being oversensitive?” asked Brian, clearly amused.

“Please”

“Please what?” he took John’s underwear off and his cock immidiately jumped up to his stomach. 

“Please… suck me off” 

Brian seemed a little surprised how easily it went for John. He looked very desperate as he tried to make Brian do something, anything. When he finally took his cock into his hands, John growled really loudly, but couldn’t mind.

He licked the top of John’s member and watched him becoming more and more impatient with every second. He started to suck, but only the tip of his cock. John squirmed under him as he wanted more. Which he got. Without any warning, Brian took his whole lenght into his mouth. John let out a high pitched sound and begin to fuck Brian’s mouth without thinking about it. He moaned for every thrust, until Brian stopped him by his hips. He still had John between his lips and he keep it there. He started to use his tongue and it made damn hard for John not to move again. He was so focused on not to come then and there, he didn’t realise the strange feeling first.

He felt some lube and then Brian’s finger at in his asshole. He couldn’t really name the feeling but Brian continued to lick and suck his dick so he went along with the strange sensation. Brian soon added his second finger. He looked at John and felt his own cock twitch. John’s lips were bright red from the seducing and were parted as he was breathing fast, trying to get oxygen, while all of his blood went to his cock. He moaned beautifully by every move Brian made and cried out for more.

As Brian added his second finger, John almost came from the thought of it. He watched those fingers countless times playing on the guitar. Long, slender and painfully accurate just like Brian himself. He knew exactly what to do with John to not let him come while preparing him. He let John cock out of his mouth to concentrate on his fingerwork. John whined disappointedly, but he was getting used to the two fingers and wanted more. He started to fuck back himself onto Brian’s fingers which made him to add the third one. He moved his fingers in a wide spectrum now, searching for John’s prostate. As he licked John’s balls, he fucked himself down harder, which meant a deeper acces to Brian. He touched the spot, and John threw his head back with a silent scream. His whole body tensed and he pushed his hips forward again, finger in his ass and a wet and warm mouth around his cock.

Brian couldn’t take it anymore. He moaned while sucking John and the vibration made John whine and close his eyes again. Though he felt like he wouldn’t last a minute inside John, he took out his fingers and reached for a condom. Not minding about John impatient little sounds, he rolled it on and then guided his cock to John’s entrace. 

“C’mon Bri” groaned John and the pet name sent shivers down Brian’s spine just to end up in his cock.

He pushed himself forward and entered John. He had to stop for a bit, desperately fighting himself not to come right then. John started to move his hips so Brian started to thrust into John too. He was incredibly tight and warm and literally sucked Brian in. He soon started to dictate an extremely fast tempo. Sweat dropped from Brian’s chin as he chased his climax. He felt the known urge in his balls and grabbed John’s waist and pulled him on himself over and over again when he finally felt his body jerk and he pushed himself once again in John, incredibly deep. He opened his mouth to scream but all came out was a low growl as he filled John with his cum.

John totally lost it by watching Brian come and feeling his last thrusts. He felt like it’s too much sensation, and he’s already over the edge that much, that he won’t be able to come. But as he felt Brian’s cock pumping inside him, he felt his body blown and came all over his and Brian’s stomach. His orgasm was so intensive that getting off it he almost started to cry, while Brian fell down to him. 

They both breathed shaking, and just layed on the couch, Brian on the top of John.

“You know, you don’t have to fight with Roger every time you’re frustrated” said John.

“What to do then?”

“You can just fuck me”

“Oh god yes” mumbled Brian into John’s neck and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is almost my first fanfiction   
i've never wrote smut actually so idk if it's good but i just really wanted to write one where Brian gots angry with John and they have sex  
i mean i can imagine that this was their relationship  
((they definitely weren't besties  
plus i don't like how the fandom sleeps on Brian's affairs  
i mean he has kids, he cheated on Chrissie and he cheated on Anita as well, and there was some shady business with some strange affection towards Anita so yeah you know what im talking about  
he's not innocent at all  
nope  
_____________  
the song is Back Chat (ofc)  
_____________  
leave a comment if you'd like to ♥


End file.
